Percy Jackson - The Hunter
by Chaos3127
Summary: What if Percy Jackson's life was finally going perfect after the giant war? What if he finally had some peace in his life? It happened, oh it did, but the Fates, just when it seemed like they had finally had mercy on Percy's life, well, I guess you'll find out what happened by reading, good luck, make sure to bring tissues and prepare yourself for a whole new world of PJO and HoO.


**AN: Hey guys, hope you're excited for the first chapter of "Percy Jackson - The Hunter"! I know I'm excited to get it started off, and this time, I plan on finishing it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Paradise  
**

**Narrator's POV:**

You know how it goes, or at least should know. If you don't, I pity you. Not knowing the story of Percy Jackson, how he saved the world from the Titan Kronos? How he was one of the seven demigods aboard the Argo II, and helped save the world from Gaea, the Primordial of the Earth? Truly, I pity you, I really do. If you don't know the story, stop reading. There's no point in reading this when you don't know the original tale. If you do know, please continue.

After the war against Gaea, life was smooth sailing for the young Hero of Olympus. He helped save the world for the second time, he had amazing friends, his parents still supported him, he got to battle the giants with his father alongside him, and most important to him of all was he still had his incredible girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. How could he ask for life to get any better? It seemed the Fates had finally given him the break from the terrible world he always longed for.

It seemed..

**Percy's POV:**

I laughed as I chased Annabeth across the sand. She decided to splash me with water, so it was only fair I got her back. Controlling the water, I made a wave splash her, to which I started laughing hysterically at her face. Slowly walking over to her as I laughed, she pouted for a few seconds before smiling and laughing herself. After we had calmed down, we sat down next to each other, our hands intertwined. We looked out on the setting sun, leaning against each other, just us. As we had both wanted it to be. It had been a few months since Gaea had been defeated, and things were just good, nothing bad, just good. Did the Fates suddenly get really nice?

I looked over at Annabeth and she looked back at me, and we slowly moved our heads towards each other and we kissed. I could feel my brain melting, just like when we told each other our feelings, and she kissed me. It was a feeling I could never forget, and something that she made impossible to forget. As we continued and started to get more heated (We were still in our swimming attire, which made it all the more embarrassing), somebody cleared their throat behind us, making us jump and pull apart. Turning around, I was about ready to say some unkind words to our interrupter until I saw what was behind them.

It was a bad storm that seemed to be approaching, which was fine, seeing as it wouldn't affect camp because of the magical barriers, but it didn't change the fact it would ruin the scenery for Annabeth and I. Looking up at Chiron, who had interrupted us, I noticed Annabeth give him a questioning look. "Sorry to interrupt your moment, but I advise you get to your cabins before that storm hits. I have a bad feeling.." he trailed off, and Annabeth and I nodded at each other and stood up. "Come on, Seaweed Brain." She spoke in her entrancing voice to me. "Alright Wise Girl." We got up and walked away from the lake, Chiron quickly making his way to the Big House.

When we arrived at the Athena cabin, a sudden shiver went down my spine and I had a really bad feeling, but I shrugged it off. Annabeth smiled and me and cupped my cheek, leaned forward and gave me a kiss. "Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." "Goodnight, Wise Girl." I just stared as she walked into her cabin, and I couldn't shake off the terrible feeling I had. Walking to my cabin, I fell asleep.

*A few hours later*

A sudden boom shook me from my sleep, I quickly jumped up and got dressed and ran out with Riptide, and my eyes widened in horror as I looked at where the boom had come from. "No." I whispered.

**663 words, short.**

**:)**


End file.
